After Story and a Vampire
by LorwynLoup
Summary: The group is graduating from Yokai Academy and Tsukune has a few choices he still has to make. Who will he choose and what world will he decide to live in? This story is about Tsukune's life after Yokai.
1. Chapter 1

**+ This story follows the manga more than the anime. There are a few things I took from the anime though.**

**++ The story itself starts after book 12 (Which isn't out yet). I am assuming Alucard dies or becomes so weak that the Shinso Blood in Moka and Tsukune will not bring him back to power. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 1

It was the day before graduation and everyone at Yokai Academy was excited. Well everyone except four girls. Ever since their freshman year these four girls have competed for the affection of one human boy. Moka Akashiya looked at her four friends the Snow Fairy, Mizore Shirayuki, the succubus, Kurumu Kurono, and the two witches, Yukari Sendo and Ruby Toujo.

"So why did you bring us here Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Well it's not so much me as it is the other me." Moka replied shyly. "Ruby did you bring Belmont?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you need it."

"I think it will be easier to explain if the other Moka took over, and we didn't want Tsukune to know just yet." Moka explained waiting for Ruby to extract the magic cancelling whip from her bag.

Ruby handed the whip to Moka and immediately her pink hair turned white, her sea green eyes turned blood red and the curves of her body became more pronounced.

"As you all know, Tsukune will have to decide who will be the girl in his future." Inner Moka started. "I know what his decision is going to be. Option six. No one."

"How do you know this Moka?" Mizore asked.

"My other self was taking a walk last night and we came upon Tsukune down at the lake talking to himself. He seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him. I was about to tell the other me to leave when he sighed and said he didn't know who to choose. The he started listing off all these wonderful things about each of us. Because of his personality he can't hurt his loved ones. So I…I…"

For the first time ever the other four monsters saw the Inner vampire blush and stutter. "I…I am willing to share." She forced out becoming very quiet.

"Wait. What? What do you mean share?" Mizore asked.

"I thought you loathed the idea of multiple partners." Kurumu said.

"I do. But you didn't see him last night. He was so depressed and frustrated with himself for having to break the hearts of four girls. He punched a boulder and left a crater in its place. That sight even broke my heart."

Yukari spoke up "I totally forgot that he has to make his decision today. I agree with Moka. I'm willing to share. It's why Tsukune has been so withdrawn lately? It's a tough decision to make."

"I guess you're right. I agree." Kurumu responded.

"I agree too." Said Mizore as she fished a sucker out of her backpack.

"Great then let's go find Tsukune and tell him." Ruby finished.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune had just finished getting dressed for his final day of classes. He opened the door took a deep breath and with his choice in mind went to find his friends.

He was walking across the wooded graveyard that stood between the Dorms and the academy when Tsukune heard his name being called. He turned around and saw all five of his friends running towards him. He braced himself as Yukari and Kurumu pounced on him. After extracting himself from the girls he noticed Inner Moka.

"Moka, why are you in your Vampire form?" Tsukune asked he already knew she had Belmont wrapped somewhere around her body.

"We have something to tell you." She said shyly

"Ok, and I have to tell you my decision."

Yukari stepped in and said "We know you are not going to choose any of us to be your future however you have a seventh option."

"What do you mean a seventh option?" Tsukune asked a little confused.

"Instead of just choosing one of us you can choose all of us." Mizore answered. "We voted this morning and we agreed that if you choose that option we would share."

"Really? I never even gave that option a thought because of what Moka said a last year. How did you guys know what my decision was going to be?"

"I saw you talking to yourself last night." Moka said. "and it's true, while I still despise multiple partners, I figured it's the only way for all of us to be truly happy. Plus it might be nice to have sisters who don't want to kill me every chance they can."

"Could I get some time to think please?" Tsukune asked. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yes. Please wake me when you have made your choice." Moka said before removing Belmont from around her thigh and handing it back to Ruby.

Tsukune started heading towards the academy with the others in tow.

‡‡‡‡

During the middle of first class, Ruby came to Tsukune's classroom.

"Tsukune, the headmaster wants to see you in his office right away."

**+++ Moka still wears the Rosario even though it no longer is needed. She wears it because if sentimental value. **


	2. Chapter 2

**+ Bit of a warning, I am not very good at taking other people's characters and have them keep their personalities. I am trying my best however I may make a few changes depending on the manga and the course of the story.**

Chapter 2

Tsukune walked the steps with Ruby to the Headmaster's office. He was a bit nervous even though he had been in the office a few times. At last they reached the door and Ruby knocked and went right in with Tsukune following behind.

As the door closed behind him, Tsukune finally noticed all the people in the room.

"Mrs. Shirayuki, Mrs. Kurono, Mr. and Mrs. Sendo how are you?" Tsukune asked.

"What about us Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked to his right at other couch in the office. "Mom, Dad, Kyouko, w-w-what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry kid; your family is here under my protection." The voice came from behind the headmaster. Tsukune looked and saw the Bus Driver standing behind the headmaster smoking his cigar.

"Ok, let's get down to business." The headmaster said. "I have called you here to discuss three things. During the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I am going to out you. But first why don't you explain what this school really is Tsukune."

"Mom, Dad, Yokai Academy is a school of, by, and for monsters. It was founded under the idea to one day unite the monster world and the human world together." Tsukune explained.

"You are making it sound like our daughters fell in love with a human." Tsurara said.

"They did." The Bus Driver said.

"THEY WHAT?!" Aghea and Tsurara yelled together.

"Calm down you two. You're making asses out of yourselves." The Bus Driver said calmly.

The two mothers looked like they had been slapped.

"What's going on here? I don't believe this is a school of monsters. Everyone looks normal to me." Tsukune's father exclaimed.

"Dad, this school is designed for the monsters to blend into the human world. One of the first rules we learned was that we had to stay in our human forms on campus." Tsukune pointed to the other parent's. "Moka is a Vampire, Kurumu and Mrs. Kurono are Succubi. Mizore and Mrs. Shirayuki are Snow Fairies. And Yukari and Mr. and Mrs. Sendo along with Ruby are Witches. Ruby can you show them please?"

Ruby opened her spell book and a crow flew from its pages. This frightened Tsukune's parents. It took a while to calm them down.

"H-H-H-How did this happen?" Tsukune's mother asked.

Tsukune started at the beginning of how he met each of the girls, how he nearly died (several times) and was injected with vampire blood, how he turned into a ghoul, how the Holy Lock was suppressing the vampire blood in his body, about Fairy Tale, Alucard, how he modified his body, and finally about the choice he had to make. By the time he was done Ruby had gone and fetched the other girls and they were standing by the door. Tsukune didn't notice the girls behind him.

When he finished his story Tenmei took over and said "I want to out Tsukune to the school tomorrow as proof that humans and monsters can live peacefully together. It is why I think it's a good idea for Tsukune to take a monster for a wife. Which brings us to our next topic; who will you choose?"

"For the last month I have given the subject a lot of thought. I kept writing down a list of qualities for each girl but still couldn't decide. I couldn't bear to break the hearts of four girls that I love. I love each girl for just being my friend and for so much more. I cannot afford to burn any bridge that connects me to my friends. Alone we may be powerful but together we are unstoppable. Before I received my powers they protected me and when they found out I was human their opinion of me never changed. I could list off all the qualities that make each girl the one I want to choose but it would take too long. Last night I created a sixth option, no one. I was going to tell the girls my choice this morning but they gave me one more option. One I never thought of. I can choose everyone. If I can get the permission of the parents that's the choice I want to make."

"I object!" said Mrs. Shirayuki and Mrs. Kurono.

"MOM!" both Kurumu and Mizore said together.

Tsukune turned around and saw the five girls at the door. Thinking they were going to pounce on him, Tsukune steeled himself but Kurumu and Mizore ran past him.

"Mom, Tsukune is my Mate of Fate! You never said my Mate of Fate had to be a monster." Kurumu explained.

Mizore was doing the same. "Mother, I can prove Tsukune is the one for me." And with that she waved her hand. Small snowflakes floated around Mizore.

"Mizore, why are you making it snow?" Tsukune asked.

"This isn't snow. These are ice crystals. A Snow Fairy can't make these unless her mind is pure. You are my pure thought Tsukune." Mizore replied.

"Ok Mizore, you have my blessing. You had better give me snow grandbabies Tsukune and soon." Tsurara said.

"Are you sure he is your Mate of Fate?" Aghea asked.

"Yes, Mother I'm sure. Tsukune is right, without Tsukune I am powerful but when I am with him I am unstoppable. That statement is true about all of us. Together we can change both worlds for the better." Kurumu said.

"Fine you have my blessing."

"Momma, Poppa, what about me?" Yukari asked.

"We are border beings; we have never been accepted in either world. If you have found someone who accepts you for you then you have our blessing." Yukari's parents said.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you both!" Yukari cried out hugging both her parents before running to hug Tsukune.

"Moka, are you ok?" Tsukune asked. "You seem a bit down."

"I have no one here except my little sister. I have no one to give me away. I want to be with Tsukune too. Before my mother died, she said the only one who can remove the Rosario was my Destined One."

"As you know, I knew your mother quite well Moka." Tenmei said. "When she sent you away she asked me to keep an eye on you. You already have her blessing."

"Mom, Dad, Kyouko, you are a part of this as well. What do you say?"

"I've spent time around these girls. They are very nice they protected me when I came here looking for Tsukune. So he already has my ok." Kyouko said.

"This is a bit unorthodox and a bit frightening but you have our ok as well. I always knew you were going to do great things." Tsukune's mother said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Now that that is out of the way, let's move on to our last topic of the day. Since you have the same dream as me, Tsukune, I want you and the girls to come back next year as teachers. I am going to implement a bigger trial run of your 3 years here. I am going to bring fifty humans into this academy. I want you all to be their advisors." Tenmei said.

"Ok." Tsukune said.

"Well I think that covers everything." the Headmaster said. "Parents, please allow me to accommodate you for the evening. This has been a busy day and I am sure you are all tired."

Tsukune looked out the massive windows and saw the bright full moon just starting to rise. Tsukune couldn't believe it had taken all day to set this thing up. He yawned and his stomach growled. All Tsukune wanted to do was eat and go to bed. It was a busy day and he had an even busier day tomorrow. He hugged his parents and cousin then escorted the girls to their dorms. After the four students left for their rooms Tsukune escorted Ruby to the staff dorms.

"Um…Tsukune…" Ruby said in a small voice.

"What's up Ruby?"

"I…I…n-n-need to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"W-w-w-would y-y-y-you…" Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby, take a deep breath and tell me what you want to say." Tsukune said.

"Would you be my master?" Ruby said quickly blushing furiously.

"Ruby, I told you I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Tsukune, I've decided I don't want to be your wife, I want to be your toy. I want to be the one you order around. I know I have a perverted streak a mile long. I don't care about sex or being tied up or anything like that. I am happy being ordered around. I want to be your maid, your servant, anything. Please, Tsukune, please." Ruby begged on the verge of tears.

Tsukune sighed and said "Fine, but you're going to be a little patient with me at first. I already have four other girls to protect and keep happy."

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Tsukune!" Ruby hugged Tsukune.

"I will do this on one condition. No master stuff. Call us by are names."

"Deal."

Tsukune finished escorting Ruby to her dorm and went back to his own. He heated some ramen, ate, and went to bed.

**+ Yeah I know Ruby wants to be married to Tsukune as well but when I was reading the Manga I felt like she really just wanted to be ordered around. That and have someone hit her. Anyway I never saw Tsukune and Ruby ending up together. Even with the whole harem thing. **

**++ Please R+R. this is my first fanfic where I am using the original characters.**

**+++ Oh Chapters are subject to change. I will tell you if something has changed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day went off without a hitch. Tsukune spent the day with the girls and his family minus Ruby, who was helping set up for graduation. The girls departed about 3 hours before the ceremony to get ready. Tsukune helped his family get back to their rooms and then went to get ready himself.

2 hours later, he was in the auditorium in the front row with Yukari and Moka, the first and second ranking students in their year. The ceremony started Yukari was called up and gave her Valedictorian speech about how when the students leave for their lives in either the human world or the monster world the academy would always connect them to their friends. After that Moka got up and received an award for being second ranking student in the class. Tenmei handed out the diplomas and then it came time for the big moment.

The headmaster got back up to the podium and said "Teachers, graduates, parents, the reason for this school is to teach adolescent monsters how to coexist with humans in their world. When this Academy was started, the founders had a dream where both worlds could know about the other and coexist peacefully. For the past three years a human has attended classes with you under my supervision. He has survived three years of tests and battles with enemies of the academy and fellow students alike. He single handedly banished the negative thoughts about humans from five wonderful girls and befriended them. Those five monsters have stayed by his side for three years even though they knew his secret. He is the first human to ever successfully graduate from Yokai Academy. This human is…" He motioned for Tsukune to join him on the stage "...Your very own Tsukune Aono. This test proves that humans and monsters can coexist peacefully."

While some parents had angry outbursts, the students whispered among themselves until one student stood up and started clapping. Then another and another pretty soon the entire graduating class, the teachers, and some of the parents who weren't prejudiced were clapping. However the parents who were started shouting profanities until a heavy set balding man stood up and shouted "I thought the policy for humans was death."

The man knew Tsukune was too far to reach but he located Tsukune's parents and lunged for them. A golden washtub appeared above him, but the man had already transformed into his true self. He was a Blob Monster. The Blob Monster absorbed the blow from the washtub and continued his rampage to get to Tsukune's parents. By now some of the other parents were changing forms and trying to make their way to the humans.

Tsukune had leapt off the stage and went to stop the Blob Monster before he could harm his parents. Koko made it to the blob first and used Batty's hammer mode to attack the blob. The blow did nothing to stop the monstrous rampage. Kurumu trapped the other parents in an Illusion to give Tsukune time to rescue his parents. As Tsukune ran, the Conversion Channel in Tsukune's arm activated and started turning energy into power.

_"Damn, if Koko and Batty can stop him then maybe I can."_ Tsukune thought.

As Tsukune reached the blob the Amplification Channel activated. Tsukune pulled his arm back as power rushed through the Amplification Channel; the Ying Yang Youjitsu circle appeared. Tsukune struck the Blob Monster and knocked him into the other parents who went flying through the wall of the gym.

"Touhoufuhai-Style Technique Explosion Circle. Not as powerful as it normally is." Fang Fang Huang observed.

After the parents settled down and the wall of the school was fixed, thanks to Yukari's parents, it was time for the party. Tsukune kept getting pulled away from the girls as everyone wanted to congratulate Tsukune for accomplishing such a feat. Finally Tsukune managed to extract himself from the mass of grads and danced with each of the four girls. Now that schooling was done, his choice was made, and the monster world accepted him (Sort of), he felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

The girls looked stunning in their dresses. Moka's was a ruby red ball gown, Kurumu's was a sapphire blue dress that hugged her curves and Yukari's dress was a deep purple color.

For the first time since Tsukune started school he had never seen Mizore be the center of attention. Her dress was an icy blue and when she moved the dress shimmered making an aurora borealis.

Tsukune felt a hand on his shoulder half way through the night. He turned around and saw the Bus Driver.

"You made it kid, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tsukune said.

"Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, I will see you guys tomorrow morning. Moka, the Headmaster has kept something for you for the past 8 years' something from your mother." The Bus Driver said then walked away.

The party continued until the wee hours of the morning. Tsukune walked the girls back to their dorms for their final night at Yokai.

**+ I added the fight scene to just show the generation gap. **

**++Sorry for being such a short chapter. **

**+++Hopefully I will have the 4****th**** chapter fixed and up later this evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**+ Sorry it took so long my editor decided to take a vacation and left me. I use him to bounce ideas off of. So I'm going I'm taking a risk with this chapter. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 4

The Bus Driver and Tsukune were talking at the bus stop waiting for the girls to arrive. When the girls finally arrived, Tsukune's jaw almost dropped. The girls looked stunning. Moka was in a simple yet almost form fitting yellow summer dress. Kurumu was in a semi-revealing baby blue short-sleeve top with a matching short skirt. Yukari had on her normal witch's hat and cape but she was wearing a soft lavender summer dress underneath. Mizore wore a stunning icy green long-sleeve shirt and a short glacier blue skirt. She carried a purse that Tsukune could only guess that Mizore's cooling suckers in them. Ruby had on a hot pink corset with her normal black skirt.

"You all look amazing!" Tsukune said.

"You don't look half bad either." Kurumu replied.

Tsukune was wearing a denim shorts and a gray t-shirt. His Holy Lock gleamed in the sun.

"We ready to go?" The Bus Driver asked.

"Yes."

They all got onto the bus and took off for the dimensional tunnel. Colors swirled around the bus as their mysterious driver took the gang to their mysterious destination. A white light appeared in the distance. It got bigger and brighter as the bus got closer. Finally the bus exited the four dimensional tunnel and onto an extravagant circular driveway. Yukari looked back and saw the tunnel was made up of cherry blossom trees.

"Welcome" The Bus Driver said "to Bloodriver Estate."

The mansion looked like a slightly modified version of the academy.

"This place holds a small hot springs, training facilities, several gardens, a few alternate dimensions, and a view of the mountains surrounding the estate. And of course the house itself sits directly in the center. " The driver explained.

"For being abandoned for 8 years the place look magnificent." Kurumu observed.

"This place has been empty for about two decades. It is still fully staffed. Well, almost. The gardeners have been taking care of the grounds and the maids have kept the house clean but the cooks won't be here until tomorrow night. I've kept an eye on the place from time to time. I used to drive for your mother Moka. A very long time ago. Well this is where you get off." The Bus Driver stopped at the steps leading up to the front door and opened the door. A few butlers started taking their bags out of the bus's storage compartment.

"I will be back in a few weeks to bring you back to the school. There are drivers that can take you anywhere." The Bus Driver explained. "One more thing all the staff are monsters, just a little FYI." He looked passed the group and yelled, "Ava, they're all yours."

With that said the Bus Driver closed the door and headed back towards the cherry blossom tunnel.

‡‡‡‡

Ava turned out to be this plump short woman whose true form was a siren. She ushered the group into the house. The outside of the building may have looked like Yokai Academy but the inside was a different story. Tsukune felt like he stepped into one of those American plantation houses.

"Let me show you to the Parlor. Your rooms are still being built." Ava said as she ushered the group into an adjoining room.

She left the group in the Parlor and went to get tea for everyone.

"What did she mean by built?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know. Moka are you ok?" Tsukune asked sitting down next to Moka.

Everyone was looking around the room looking at the décor. Moka was staring at the low table in the center of the room. In the center of the table was an envelope with one word written on it in curly writing. _Moka_.

Moka reached down and finally picked the envelope up and opened it. Moka stood there with trembling hands unable to grab the letter from inside.

"I can't do it." Moka mumbled to herself.

She reached for Tsukune's hand and brought it up to her chest. She clasped Tsukune's hand around the silver cross and forced him to pull. Power erupted from Moka as she transformed. Inner Moka pulled the letter out and started reading aloud.

_ My Dearest Moka,_

_Welcome to your new home. If you are reading this then it means that I am already gone and you now wear the Rosario. I want to say how sorry I am for not being here when you needed me the most and I hope one day you can forgive me. I am sure by now you have become a strong and beautiful young lady. But even so I'm sorry I left you with a terrible burden I had hoped to protect you from. The burden of being the First Ancestor. I wish I could have been there for your graduation, I wish I could be here when you find your Destined One, and to see you walk down the aisle when you marry your Destined One. Whoever and whatever they may be. There are three things I wish for you. The first is that you will never regret the choices you make, the second is I hope you follow in my footsteps and work to one day unite the monster world and the human world. Finally my third wish is I hope that you will take this empty house and one day fill it with your family and friends but most importantly with love. Remember, I will always be with you and I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

As Moka read, a lump formed in her throat and with every word it grew bigger and bigger. Her eyes started to tear up and she struggled to keep from crying. Unfortunately that was a fight she was quickly loosing. As she read the final sentence '_Remember, I will always be with you and I love you so much_.' The dam broke. Tears fell onto the letter causing some of the words to become unreadable.

The only time Tsukune saw this Moka cry was when he was forced into the Rosario and witnessed the death of Moka's mother on the day Inner Moka was sealed the first time 8 years ago. Risking getting kicked later on, Tsukune wrapped his arms around the silver haired beauty. Instead of rejecting him Moka dropped the letter and grabbed ahold of his shirt and held him close. She felt Tsukune's X-Shaped scar on her cheek and heard the slow even rhythm of his heart.

After about a half hour of holding Moka and gently rubbing her back, she finally calmed down. Tsukune looked down at the silver haired beauty, and saw she had worn herself out. Tsukune knew this Moka may kick him later on but allowed her to continue sleeping on his chest a little longer. After another twenty minutes or so, Moka started to stir.

Moka opened her eyes and found herself resting on Tsukune's chest. When she discovered this she quickly jumped to the other end of the couch. She saw Tsukune's tear stained shirt.

"I am so sorry Tsukune. I don't know when I became such a girl." Said Moka still a little red faced.

"It's ok. Really. You are supposed to be a girl from time to time. Otherwise I'd be out of a job."

"Where is everyone else?" Moka asked finally noticing that they were the only two people left in the parlor.

"Ava took them to their rooms. They wanted to give you some time to calm down." Tsukune replied. "And you looked really peaceful. We didn't want to wake you."

"Tsukune, how long have I been out?"

"Well about an hour."

"Where is the cross?" She asked.

"It's right here." Tsukune reached for the cross he set on the side table.

"I'm sorry but I need to go. I don't want to risk damaging the seal again." Moka said.

"You mean you're embarrassed that the others saw you cry and don't want to face them. It will be alright your friends won't hold that against you." Tsukune said. "Now that Alucard is defeated, you don't need the seal. The only reason you wear it is because of your mother."

"I thought by now you would have learned your place." Said Moka, as she swung her foot around to kick Tsukune.

Tsukune powered up the Conversion Channel and grabbed Moka's foot before it made contact. He pushed it away causing Moka to spin and lose her balance. Tsukune caught her before she fell.

"Tsukune put me down!"

Tsukune dropped Moka on the couch and grabbed the arm that was coming up to punch him.

"We don't want to level the house. We will deal with it later." Tsukune said.

Before Inner Moka could reply Tsukune reattached the Rosario. The powerful Shinso blood was sealed away and Outer Moka came out. Tsukune went to the door and called for Ava.


	5. Chapter 5

**+ Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to put up and sorry it is so long. In Word it reached about 6 pages. **

Chapter 5

"So what did you mean by our rooms were being built?" Moka asked.

"The bedrooms in this house are unique. The house senses what type of monster enters the house and designs a room to fit their needs and personality" Ava explained as she guided the two up to their rooms. "This one is yours Mr. Aono."

Tsukune's room was on the fourth floor. He opened the door and felt like he had been transported home. The room looked like his bedroom at his home in the human world. Then Tsukune noticed the subtle differences. His twin bed was now a king, the room was a bit more spacious and he had his own private bathroom.

"This way, Miss Akashiya. I have a feeling you will be satisfied with the master bedroom. Mr. Aono, could you please follow us? Just in case. Except for Miss Akashiya's, everyone's bedroom is on the fourth floor." Ava said.

As Tsukune and Moka followed Ava up another flight of stairs to the master bedroom, Moka said, "You know the other me is pissed at you, right?"

"Yeah I know. I didn't mean to make her mad, I just knew she wanted to hide and I called her on it. Plus I didn't want her to level the house."

Ava interrupted them "This was your mother's room. I think you will like her design."

Ava opened the door and allowed the two to go in. The bedroom was a giant rectangular room. The bedroom itself was different shades of green. The bed was a four poster California King with sea green linens that was positioned in the center of the back wall. A giant set of sliding French doors led out to a terrace. Off to the one side of the room was a set of spiraling stairs and a door. Moka opened the door and discovered it was the Master Bath.

Although the Master Bath was quite a bit smaller than the bedroom it was still pretty big. The black marble counter held a set of his and hers glass vessel sinks. Off to one corner of the room was a giant bathtub. Instead of having a shower, the bathroom held a giant closet close to the bathtub. Moka opened the closet and the top half of the closet held towels while the bottom half held bottles of dry herb mixtures Tsukune could only guess that they were the ingredients vampires used to neutralize water. Ava confirmed his guess. "One bottle of that mixture is enough to neutralize the purifying effects of water in that tub. The drawers under the sinks carry smaller vials for the sinks."

A smaller hanging cabinet held different kinds of soaps and shampoos. And finally the last door lead to a small room that held the toilet. Tsukune and Moka backtracked to the bedroom and both were about to see where the spiraling stare case led when Moka noticed a third door on the opposite side of the room. She went over to it and opened the double doors. She found the walk in closet. Moka noticed that her clothes were already hanging up next to clothes she had never even seen before. Tsukune and Moka discovered that the stairs was one of two sets of staircases that lead to the roof.

"So, what do you think Miss Akashiya?" Ava asked.

"Moka, please. And I love it. Um could you show us where the others are?"

"Certainly."

The two followed Ava to find the other girls and see what their rooms were like.

The first person they visited was Ruby. Ruby's room was done in different shades of gray. There were a few perverted objects around the room but nothing too extreme. At least not out in the open. The only things that made it hers were the cabinets full of potion ingredients and a desk that held her Grimoire and there was a small walk in closet that held her massive skirts and corsets. She had a private bathroom as well hers contained a large bathtub and a glass shower. Like Tsukune's, Ruby's bed was a king. Her room had a fireplace and next to it was a small black cauldron.

Yukari's room was next. Her room was done in shades of purple. The most notable feature was the amethyst color circles on the walls. The back of her king size bed had a massive amount of stuffed animals. Like Ruby, Yukari had a few cabinets filled with potion ingredients and a fireplace with a small black cauldron next to it. She had a large desk which currently held her wand and a stack of loose papers containing spells. Lining one wall of her room was a bookcase filled with books on magic. A large squishy chair guarded a lamp in the corner next to the bookshelves. Yukari also had a walk-in closet and her bathroom was an exact replica of Ruby's.

Instead of a fireplace Mizore had an A.C. unit which was currently on. Tsukune shivered because of how cold the shades of icy blue and green made the bedroom feel. The linens on her bed looked like freshly fallen snow. Tiny crystals hung on the ceiling and the track lights around the room made the crystals make an aurora borealis. A Plexiglas desk sat in one corner while a dresser built into the wall held her suckers. There were other little odds and ends that made the room feel like hers. Her bathroom looked similar to the others except the icy colors invaded the bathroom as well.

Kurumu's was the last room they visited. Her room looked tiny compared to the others. The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Her room was done in shades of red. Lit candles lined the walls and the carpet made the illusion that it was covered in rose petals. A king size bed rested against the far wall. Kurumu's room had a dresser, a walk-in closet, and a large bathroom. Tsukune was about to ask Kurumu why her room was so small when she showed them a hidden fourth door. This one led to an apartment sized kitchen. The kitchen contained a double sink, a dishwasher, a fully stocked refrigerator, a double oven, fully stocked cupboards filled with baking supplies, and a beautiful view of the mountains.

‡‡‡‡

A few hours later Tsukune asked Ava if there was a place that Moka and him could talk and not destroy anything.

Ava gave Tsukune directions to the training room. Tsukune found Moka in her room lost in thought. _"She's probably talking to Inner Moka."_ He thought.

He gave a small knock on the door and said "Hey can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Moka replied.

The two were silent as they walked out of the mansion.

"I found a place where we can talk and not damage anything. That is if Inner Moka is still angry with me."

"She's not anymore. After she calmed down, she realized you were right. She was embarrassed for breaking down like that and just wanted to hide." Moka said.

"That's good. So how are _you_ holding up?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm fine. This place is beautiful." Moka said as the two passed into a Japanese style garden.

"Yes it is."

Moka was silent for a bit longer before she said "Tsukune, I'm probably going to get an earful for telling you this but as much as she tries to deny it, my other self does love you more then you know."

As Moka said this the Rosario jumped on her chest. "OW! You don't have to be so loud." Moka said to herself.

In one of those rare moments that Inner Moka's emotions flared up, the seal weakened. Inner Moka forced Outer Moka to swap places with her. After the events with Fairy Tale and Alucard, the Rosario had all but broken. Touhoufuhai had offered to create a new cross for Moka but the Vampire refused saying that this broken cross meant more to her than anything else because it was the last thing she had to remember her mother. So Touhou fixed the Rosario. However it was damaged beyond what the Dark Lord originally thought. It could only suppress the Shinso blood and create the pseudo-personality. Touhou explained that if the true Moka experienced any powerful emotions the two personalities would swap places until the Rosario could fix itself. Touhou managed to give the Rosario the ability to fix itself if that ever happened but it was at the cost of releasing the memory the Rosario locked away.

"Let me tell you this now, Tsukune, I DO NOT love you. I simply commend your strength and courage. I told you this long ago; the ONLY reason I keep you around is for your blood and to keep my other half happy." Moka said in her usual cold tone.

Moka knew what she said was a lie. She was head over heels for the man in front of her. However she didn't want the others to know he had melted her heart of stone. So Moka turned on her heel and walked off. She was too pissed at her other self to allow the Rosario to begin its healing process.

Tsukune watched Moka walk away, he was about to chase after her when his world went dark.

"Hi Tsukune, the chocolate chip cookies are done. Do you want some?" Kurumu said as she suffocated Tsukune until a golden washtub fell on her moments later knocking the covered basket of cookies out of her hand.

"Kurumu, your big boobs are suffocating him." Yukari said.

"Sorry, Tsukune."

"Did you add a love potion to the cookies again?" Yukari asked.

"Of course not. I already have him. I just want Tsukune's attention since Moka had him most of the day."

"Well I want his attention too." Yukari said as both girls were pulling on Tsukune's arms.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and two ice daggers came out of nowhere and impaled the two girls in their heads. The two girls let go and the air around them warmed up again.

"You two, Moka needs Tsukune more then you guys right now. Just think about it. Moka finds out she has inherited a mansion from her late mother and finds a letter from her all in the same day. How do you think she feels?" Mizore said as she stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to the others.

"I guess you are right. I can show Tsukune what I found later. Maybe I can get Ruby to help me with my Grimoire some more." Yukari said more to herself then to the others.

"Girls, I will spend time with each of you, I promise. But today belongs to Moka." Tsukune said before he departed to find the upset vampire.

He found her sitting on a bench five minutes later. As he approached Moka spoke.

"You might as well remove the Rosario. It will fix itself faster without it trying to suppress my power."

"So what's wrong? I know today has been stressful for you but it's no reason to get so upset about it." Tsukune said as he removed the cross from around Moka's neck.

"My other half had no right to say what she said." Moka said.

Tsukune could practically see the anger radiating off the vampire and knew the only way to get this side of Moka to calm down was to fight.

"Well what she said has to be true for you to react the way you did." Tsukune said as he prepared to jump out of the way from Moka's fist.

Moka missed and slammed her fist into the giant tree behind her. There was a loud crack but the tree stayed firm. The two heard someone shout from further down the path. Tsukune looked in the direction the voice.

A tall tan man who appeared to be in his early twenties came running up to the two teens.

"No disrespect Miss Akashiya, but if you are going to fight, please use the reflection." The man said as he pointed to a small pagoda about a hundred yards from where they stood.

"None taken, you are right. I really don't want to destroy such a beautiful place." Moka said.

She grabbed Tsukune's arm, dragged him to the Reflection Pool, picked the modified human up, threw him into the pool of water, and jumped in after him.

‡‡‡‡

As Moka fell through the pool she found herself upside down in a vast gorge. Massive craters decorated a few spots on the ground and walls.

_"Mom must have come here to blow off steam when she was pissed."_ Moka thought looking for Tsukune.

She spotted Tsukune dusting himself off on the other side of the pool. She jumped over the water and as she landed she spun in an attempt to kick Tsukune, fortunately for her, the kick landed and Tsukune went flying into the side of the cliff leaving a human sized hole behind him.

Tsukune ran back to Moka at super speed charging the Conversion Channel as he ran. The Amplification Channel activated when Tsukune reached Moka.

"Are you trying to piss me off even more then I already am? Don't insult me Tsukune Aono. You're pulling your punches. I know you are way faster than that." Moka said and dodged his attack then countered with a high kick to Tsukune's chin.

Tsukune went flying once again but righted himself in mid-air landing on his feet.

"FINE THEN, TRY THIS!" Tsukune shouted.

With a twinge of regret Tsukune released the First Seal of the Holy Lock. Tsukune's aura became darker, his heterochromia eyes turned red and silted, and his canines became longer forming fangs. This time he only amplified his natural vampiric power instead of using the Conversion Channel. He ran at his top speed towards Moka and slammed his fist into her chest knocking her back towards the rock wall. Tsukune was preparing to deflect Moka's next attack but instead he heard a small chuckle.

"That's more like it. I guess I don't have to hold back either." Moka said and lunged for Tsukune.

The fight went on for about an hour. Moka was about to deliver another kick to Tsukune's head but missed when he fell to his hands and knees in pain. Tsukune struggled to fight the blood off and reseal the Holy Lock. After a few minutes he managed to succeed and returned to his normal self. Whatever anger was left in Moka quickly vanished.

"Tsukune! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Moka asked with concern in his voice.

"Had the Shinso blood out for too long and lost my grip. I'll be fine I just over used the power of the first seal. Give me a few minutes and then we can go." Tsukune replied breathing deeply trying to get the pain to subside.

When Tsukune was feeling better, Moka and Tsukune walked back to the entrance to the reflection and jumped into the water returning to the manor. The two of them went back to the bench and found the Rosario sitting on the bench gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

"Thank you for the fight Tsukune. I think I will go and rest for a while." Moka said as she reattached the now fixed Rosario.

Inner Moka and Outer Moka swapped places once again and fell into Tsukune's arms.

**+ Ok I feel like I have to explain the Rosario. It was my little brothers/editors idea. He said that the Rosario would need to be fixed or replaced and he thought that Moka would want to keep the original cross and so it works but it's still weak.**

**++ Anyway please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**+ Hey all this chapter is already 6 pages and going. So I am going to split it into two parts. I am posting the first half now and the second half at a later date. I want to get Yukari's date perfect. Eventually both parts will be joined into one document. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 6

As Tsukune and Moka walked back to the mansion Moka noticed Tsukune was lost in thought.

"Tsukune, are you ok? You seem like you're a million miles away." Moka asked bringing Tsukune back to reality.

"Um yeah, I'm ok. I am just trying to decide what I'm going to do tomorrow and with whom. After you ran off the other girls attacked me and I basically told them I would spend a day with each of them. Anyway I need to go find Ruby. Maybe she can help me." Tsukune replied.

"Oh ok, that sounds like a great idea. So what are you planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? That's for me to know and you to find out." Tsukune teased.

"Fine, if you won't tell me can I at least have a sip of your blood? I haven't had any in a while and I promise I won't take much." Moka asked shyly.

Tsukune shook his head and smiled before exposing his neck to the thirsty vampire. Moka scraped her fangs across Tsukune's neck causing him to shudder. Moka found the spot she was looking for and Tsukune winced as Moka sank her razor sharp fangs into his tender neck. Moka retracted her fangs and allowed the warm rich blood to enter her mouth. She sucked on the puncture wounds for a few seconds before releasing Tsukune to relish the sweet liquid. The wounds healed almost instantly leaving Tsukune a little weakened by the sudden blood loss.

By the time the two got back to the front steps the crickets were starting to sing. Tsukune opened the door and allowed Moka to enter the house. Tsukune said good night to Moka and went to his room to write a list out before going to find Ruby. As he entered his room he found a silver covered tray sitting on his desk. He uncovered it and found dinner waiting for him. Tsukune quickly ate and wrote out his list for Ruby then went to find the eldest of the two witches.

Tsukune went to Ruby's room and knocked on her door but there was no answer. Then he remembered what Yukari said earlier. _"Maybe I can get Ruby to help me with my Grimoire."_ He went across the hall and knocked on the young witch's door.

"Just a minute." A voice called out from behind the door.

The door opened and revealed the fourteen year old witch who looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Yukari was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a soft white towel.

"Hi Tsukune!" Yukari said happily.

"H-hi Yukari, I need to ask you something but it can wait until you get dressed." He said as his face got red looking at the young witch.

"Want to come in? I was just about to enlarge my pajamas when you knocked."

"Um I'll wait out here."

"In." Yukari commanded with a nod of her head.

As Tsukune followed Yukari back into her bedroom he noticed a set of pale yellow pajamas with a giant teddy bear head on the shirt with a little red bow at the neck line lying on her bed. Yukari picked up her purple heart shaped wand. As she said the spell that would make her clothes bigger the Star of David in the center of the heart started to glow. She neared the end of the spell, tapped her pajamas and the cloth expanded a few inches. Yukari set her wand down, picked her pajamas up and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door but left it open just enough to talk to Tsukune while she got dressed.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well I have two things I want to ask you. The first is do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow? And have you seen Ruby?"

"Who is all going to be around you tomorrow?"

"No one. It will be just you and me. It's why I need to find Ruby"

Yukari stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed, and answered with a smile on her face. "Then my answer is yes. I would love to spend the day with you. And I believe Ruby is on the roof."

"Great. Oh before I forget. Tomorrow, could you leave all your magical items here? This includes your hat, cape, and wand." Tsukune asked.

"But a witch…" Yukari began to protest.

"Without her wand is powerless. I know, but for one day could you trust me?"

Yukari thought about it. She remembered what happened her freshman year with the Lizard Men. How defenseless she felt when they broke her wand. She vowed she would never be defenseless ever again. However she trusted Tsukune with her life she sighed and said, "I already trust you. I trust you with my life. Ok I'll leave my wand here."

"Thank you. I will talk to you tomorrow." Tsukune said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going tomorrow?" Yukari asked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune found Ruby on the roof looking at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful? I don't think I have ever seen so many." Ruby said as Tsukune approached her.

Tsukune looked up and saw billions upon billions of stars. He thought he could even see the Milky Way. "Yes, they are. Um Ruby, could you help me?"

"Sure Tsukune, what do you need help with?"

"I want to take each girl on an individual date. Anyway I need help with three of the dates." Tsukune explained as he handed the list he created to Ruby.

Ruby looked the list over then said "I can accomplish this, but what about Yukari?"

Tsukune sidestepped behind Ruby and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Ruby's heartbeat quicken through her corset, however he found what he was looking for. He smiled as he felt not only Ruby's aura but the faint auras of Mizore and Kurumu spike. One aura fueled by love and two fueled by jealousy. He smiled but pretended not to notice the girls as he leaned into Ruby and whispered in her ear. He released her and sidestepped once again to lean on the railing.

"You're taking her..." Ruby started to say.

"Yes."

"You know she is still terri…"

"Yes I do."

"And you still asked her to leave her…"

"Yes."

"And she agreed?"

"Surprisingly, yes. However I do have one other favor, could you make sure the others don't follow us. I don't think I could handle all of them. The last two times we went things got out of control. And um don't tell the girls what I have planned for them please." Tsukune said.

"No problem Tsukune, I can do that."

"Thank you so much Ruby. Well it's been a long day and I have another big day tomorrow. So I will see you in the morning. Good night Ruby." Tsukune said.

"Good night Tsukune." Ruby replied.

Tsukune turned around and went to the door that lead to the hall way. He rested his hand on the knob for a moment before calling out, "Good night Mizore, Good night Kurumu."

There was a slight rustle above him. Tsukune waited for the girls to climb down from the roof of the staircase.

"So you're going out with Yukari tomorrow huh? Well what are we supposed to do for a full day without you?" Kurumu complained.

"Aren't you two working on a new duet? You could always continue to work on that." Tsukune said.

"Yes, Black and White Duet, Number 26." Mizore replied "Unfortunately we have no idea where to train."

"There is a reflection in the Japanese Garden of a canyon. It's where Moka and I fought earlier. Anyway I'm going to bed good night girls." Tsukune said as he turned the knob and walked down the stairs.

When Tsukune got back to his bedroom, he changed into his pajamas and collapsed on the bed. In no time at all he was sound asleep.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune woke the next morning to a surprise. Kurumu was fast asleep beside him. _"WHAT?! What is Kurumu doing in my bed? I should wake her but she seems so peaceful I'll just interrogate her when I get back this evening."_ Tsukune thought.

He was a little shocked to see the succubus in his bed but gently extracted himself from the arms of the dream demon. He managed to get out of bed without waking Kurumu. He quickly got dressed and left his room. Tsukune went downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Yukari and to talk to Ava about getting a driver to take them to the Human World. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and waited for Yukari to come down the stairs. A little while later Ruby and Mizore walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas.

"Good morning girls." Tsukune said.

"Good morning Tsukune" the two replied.

"Do you know if Yukari is up yet?"

"Yes, Moka is helping her put on the finishing touches." Ruby said. "We were going get Kurumu to help us but she wasn't in her room."

"It's because she is in mine." Tsukune said.

"WHAT?!" the two girls yelled.

"What happened? Why are you yelling?" a voice asked from behind the two girls.

Mizore and Ruby turned to see Moka and Yukari standing there.

Moka was like the others, still in her pajamas. Yukari, however, was a different story. She was wearing a light red blouse and a light blue mini skirt. The blouse clung to the subtle curves Yukari gained over her final year at Yokai. Her black hair, which she decided to grow out, fell in ringlets over her shoulders and down her back that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore just enough make-up to bring out her violet eyes.

"Our little Succubus friend is currently in Tsukune's bed." Mizore responded.

"WHAT?!" Moka and Yukari yelled.

Yukari turned around and started for the stairs when Tsukune's voice caused her to stop.

"Yukari, wait. We'll interrogate Kurumu tonight when we get back. And she is stuck here with 4 other girls."

"Ok. I guess you are right." Yukari said as she sat down to eat breakfast. "So will you tell me where we are going now?"

"The only thing I will tell you is that we are going to the Human World."


	7. Chapter 7

**+Hey everyone, instead of splitting chapter 6 this is now chapter 7. This chapter has a bit of a crossover. My little brother turns 19 this week and he loves Ros-Vam and Angel Beats! So as a little extra gift I am including the band Girls Dead Monster from Angel Beats into the story. Just a little FYI.**

**++ Note: the first episode of the Anime never revealed Tsukune's human friend's names. So I gave them some.**

**+++ Thanks Chaotic Peace for the info on song lyrics. I guess the ones in a different story are all made up. **

Chapter 7

Half an hour later Tsukune and Yukari were in the car to take them to the Human World. Despite going to the Human World without her wand she was excited. The only thing that would make this day any better was if she had gotten to spend it with both Tsukune and Moka.

"Tsukune? Why are we going into the Human World?" Yukari asked.

"I want to show you the magic of the Human World. Of course that is for later in the day." Tsukune replied.

The car ride to Tsukune's mysterious location took about an hour to get there. The car finally stopped at the entrance to a three mile boardwalk. As Yukari got out she could see a giant wheel and several metal structures in the distance.

"What is this place?" Yukari said in awe.

"It's called a boardwalk. Humans come here to shop and have fun during the summertime. Are you ready?" Tsukune asked as he held out his hand.

Yukari took his hand and the two began to walk towards the entrance to the boardwalk. Tsukune could see how nervous the witchling was and gently squeezed her hand.

"It will be ok Yukari; I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Tsukune said.

"I know. It's just difficult to reverse 11 years of being told Humans are the enemy."

Yukari took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. As she relaxed she noticed the boardwalk was alive. The smells of foods from the different vendors, the music from the different street performers blended together creating a new sound Yukari had never heard before.

"Ok, Tsukune, I'm ready. Let's go!" Yukari said.

The air was warm, the sun was out, and Yukari was with the man she loved. The two spent most of the morning window shopping and watching the street performers. Yukari was having a great time. Whenever she saw a performance she liked, Tsukune would give her a few Yen to put in that person's collection jar. Yukari was watching some street dancers when someone called Tsukune's name. She turned to see a young man walking towards them. He looked to be about 18 and had brown hair and glasses.

"Tsukune? Tsukune Aono? Is that you? Wow it's been a while." The boy said.

Tsukune turned and said "Hey Tamaki, how have you been and you are right. Three years is a long time. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you and your date here for the concert?" Tamaki asked.

"What concert?"

"Mine." a pink haired, dark red eyed female said as she walked from a nearby restroom.

The girl was wearing a dark pink tank top and short blue jean shorts and sandals. On her left thigh she wore a dark purple garter that held three pink plastic letters. _G.D.M._ She has a tattoo of a crow on her right foot with the words _'The starry sky is the best stage of them all' _surrounding the crow. Yukari thought that this girl was very pretty. Tsukune thought this girl looked familiar and tried to place who she was but for some reason couldn't.

"What? You don't remember me?" the girl asked teasingly. "Let me remind you. You were my number one fan in middle school._" _

Tsukune blushed as he realized who the girl was. Yukari felt a twinge of jealousy as Tsukune let go of her hand and hugged this strange girl.

"Iwasawa, it's been a while. How have you been? Oh Yukari, this is Masami Iwasawa. She was the lead singer of my middle school's rock band."

"Is." Iwasawa corrected. "We got back together after I returned from my three year trip to America. Now who is this?"

"Iwasawa, Tamaki, this is my girlfriend, Yukari Sendo. My school's number one student."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukari." Tamaki and Iwasawa said.

"Nice to meet both of you too. Um…Iwasawa, what does the G.D.M. on your garter stand for?" Yukari replied in a small voice reaching for Tsukune's hand.

"It stands for Girls Dead Monster. It's the name of my band." Said Iwasawa as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Tsukune "I will see you tonight. I have a few left to give out to my friends."

"Thanks and you will definitely see us there." Tsukune replied.

The two couples said bye and went their separate ways. Tsukune and Yukari continued down the boardwalk for a ways when Yukari spotted a magician performing.

"Tsukune, why is he preforming magic in the human world?"

"It's because he is human. The magic he performs are illusions. Just watch."

Yukari watched and saw what Tsukune was talking about. The man was doing some of the classics. Sleight of hand, card tricks, the rabbit out of the hat, and with each trick Yukari grew angrier and angrier. Finally she had enough. She stormed off leaving Tsukune in the dust. Tsukune tried to follow but got stopped by a huge crowd of people. When Yukari stopped, she finally noticed that Tsukune was nowhere in sight. She looked around and saw a teen that reminded her of a larger version of Tadashi Wanibuchi, the Lizardman class president from her first year at Yokai Academy staring at her. She decided to start walking back towards the magician in hopes that she would run into Tsukune. The man waited about a minute after Yukari passed him to start following her. Yukari looked over her shoulder and saw the man was following her. She tried to escape the man but he stayed with her until she found herself in a small empty partially hidden alcove. As the stalker closed in on her another man, who reminded Yukari oddly of Saizou Komiya, stepped out of the shadows. Yukari knew this man couldn't be Saizou, because he was killed by the hands of ANTI-THESIS her freshman year.

"Well, well, what did you bring in this time, Neri?" the man who looked like Saizou asked.

"I think this is one of the brats who defeated our leader. I say we have our way with her before eating her. What do you think Roxas?" the man named Neri said.

Yukari's mind tried to process what Neri said.

"Well my mama told me to never play with my food but I think I'll make an exception this time." Roxas said as he started towards Yukari.

"W-w-wait, you were members of Fairy Tale weren't you?"

"Yes and thanks to you we have been living off the streets for the past year. Now it's time for a little payback." Roxas said as he continued his approach.

Yukari had backed herself into a corner she reached for her back pocket and grabbed nothing but air. She was completely defenseless and stood paralyzed as the two monsters approached her, their eyes full of twisted delight.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune was franticly searching for the young witch. Unfortunately he had to search the old fashion way. There was too much noise to locate Yukari using his yokai detector ability. Tsukune counted about 75 monstrous families in a one mile radius and the noise from parents retaining their human forms as well as helping their children retain their human forms overloaded Tsukune's detection ability. Tsukune tried once again to sift through the monstrous noise. He was about to give up once again when a powerful emotion caught Tsukune's attention. Pure unfiltered fear. He honed in on that emotion which lead him straight to Yukari's aura about a quarter mile away. He searched around to see what was causing her fear and saw two other beings with sinister auras. Tsukune put his hand into his left pocket and withdrew a small purple cylinder. He threw the strange object into the air. As it came back to earth, a black bird snatched it out of the air and flew off with it.

_"Hopefully that will help."_ Tsukune thought. "Hold on Yukari. I'm on my way." Tsukune said as he started to weave in and out of the boardwalk's traffic.

‡‡‡‡

The only thing running through Yukari's mind was that she was going to die here. She prayed that Tsukune would find her in time. Roxas reached her and caressed her cheek with one hand and reached for her shirt with the other. A crow cawed distracting the two attackers. As the bird reached the entrance to the alcove, it changed into a ribbon of paper that wrapped itself around the cylinder and it burst into flames. Yukari's eyes lit up as she realized what was happening. She reached into the hovering flames and pulled her wand out of the fire. She swung her wand and a gold washtub appeared over Roxas' head. It held him back for a few seconds just long enough to escape her corner.

_"My magic might be weak but it will do until Tsukune arrives."_ Yukari thought as she raced towards the exit.

Neri made a grab for Yukari. She performed her signature move and made a washtub appear above Neri's head. The washtub fell on Neri's head and dented upon impact not phasing the monster at all.

"Nice try little girl, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do much better against a Kakogan Oni." Neri said as he closed his hand around the collar of Yukari's blouse. "Now, where were we?"

Yukari looked defeated. She could never win against Neri in the city. She was cut off from the elemental magic she needed to defend herself. Neri pulled down and ripped Yukari's shirt off scattering the buttons on her blouse and revealed a white bra with a black lace trim. Neri dropped the now ruined shirt and reached her wrist to prevent her from escaping. Roxas recovered from the washtub and went to help Neri. Yukari struggled against Neri's grip but couldn't break free. She kept summoning washtubs hoping that eventually Neri's grip would weaken. Finally Yukari gave up hope. She stopped struggling and dropped her wand in defeat. Tears gathered in her eyes and whispered "Good bye, Tsukune."

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune focused on Yukari's aura and watched as it grew bigger and bigger as he neared her. Finally he started hearing a faint clanging sound like metal pots being dropped on concrete. As he approached the alcove the noise got louder then suddenly it stopped. Tsukune picked up his pace and as he rounded a group of trees, he finally saw his witch.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted as he ran into the alcove.

"Oh yeah and who the hell are you?" Neri asked.

"I'm the guy that's going to kill you if you don't let my girl go."

"You? A pathetic human like you is going to defeat me?" Neri said laughing.

Tsukune used the Amplification Channel in his legs to increase his speed. He pulled his left arm back and was mid punch when Yukari shouted "Tsukune wait. He's a Rock Demon."

Unfortunately it was too late. Tsukune's fist made contact with Neri's gut and felt the bones in his hand break against solid rock.

"My turn." Neri said and punched Tsukune, making him fly out of the alcove.

Tsukune got up, tapped into the first seal, and transformed. Neri stopped laughing as he read Tsukune's aura.

"No way the blood red eyes, that tremendous aura, how can you be a Vampire? A moment ago your aura was that of a Human's how is that possible? What are you?" Neri let go of Yukari and stumbled backwards.

"I'm half vampire and half modified human which means I am your worst nightmare."

Tsukune walked you to the rock monster and charged the Conversion Channel and amplified the converted energy. He drew his back slammed his fist into the ground near Neri's head leaving a small crater. "Leave, NOW! And if you EVER try to harm any member of my family again, I WILL kill you." Tsukune said getting up.

Roxas and Neri nodded silently and ran from the alcove. Tsukune felt the vampire blood repairing his broken bones. He turned around and finally noticed the state Yukari was in. His face turned red and his nose bled and he turned around. Yukari looked down and found herself looking at her bra. Her face turned as red as Tsukune's and she quickly crossed her arms to cover her chest.

"Don't look." She said as she turned around.

She picked up her wand and waived it in the air. The ruined red blouse hovered in the air and the buttons flew to their rightful place in the shirt. Within seconds the destroyed top looked good as new. Yukari reached over, pulled it from midair, and put it on.

"Ok you can look now." Yukari said and pocketed her wand.

Tsukune turned around and went to hug the witchling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for protecting me, but how did my wand get here? I thought I left it back at the manor."

Tsukune let Yukari go and took her hand as they left the alcove before they were discovered.

"You did, but while you were getting ready in your bathroom Ruby took the magic from your wand, which made it transform into that thin cylinder, and transferred it into one of her DIY crows. It has been following us all day. It was just in case. Tenmei thought that there would be a bounty on our heads from the survivors of Fairy Tale. You were never defenseless. I had your wand all this time." Tsukune explained.

"Thank you for protecting me, Tsukune." Yukari said.

"I told you I would."

The two continued their date after Yukari insisted that she wanted to see a concert and she wanted to find out what the metal structures she saw in the distance were. Tsukune made sure that he never let go of Yukari's hand.

The two reached the end of the boardwalk about an hour later, which emptied into an amusement park. Tsukune bought two entry tickets and the two spent the rest of the afternoon riding rides and just having fun. Yukari was scared of the contraptions at first but after the first ride she overcame that fear. They rode nearly every ride except the one she really wanted to go on. The one that looked like a big wheel. Tsukune called it a Ferris Wheel.

The sun was starting to set when Tsukune led Yukari to the Ferris Wheel and got into one of the cars. They were riding for about 15 minutes when their car stopped at the top of the wheel. Yukari gasped. The scenery was beautiful. The ocean was colored orange while the amber sky melted into shades of red.

"This is the magic of the Human World." Tsukune said.

Yukari sat lost in the sunset until their car sank below the tree line. By the time the two exited the ride the sun had set and the Ferris Wheel lit up in firework designs which captivated Yukari. Tsukune looked down at his watch a little later and saw the time.

"Yukari, it's time for the concert." Tsukune said and took her hand once again.

Tsukune and Yukari approached the arena where the concert was being held. There was a big security man taking tickets. Tsukune handed theirs over and the man waved them through.

Five girls came out on stage. They wore blue and white school uniforms with a pink ribbon attached to the collar of the uniform. A purpled haired, purple eyed girl sat down behind the drums. The blond haired blue eyed girl picked up a bass guitar and the brown haired brown eyed girl one of the two lead guitars. A smaller girl who had bright pink hair and eyes to match, picked up a rhythm guitar. Finally Iwasawa picked up the other lead guitar and stepped up to the microphone. She strummed and started singing Crow Song. They sang several songs and each one captured Yukari's attention. They were a little over half way done with the concert when they played My Most Precious Treasure.

Tsukune looked over at Yukari who was swaying along to the beat of the love song. _"I never noticed just how beautiful Yukari is."_ He thought.

As Tsukune listened to the song his mind went back to his favorite memories of Yukari. From her being trying to chase him away from Moka when they first met to her standing up for him the first time she came to the Human world to her helping Koko out with her Gro-Gro Drops.

Tsukune tugged on Yukari's arm making her spin into his chest. This surprised Yukari but started to slow dance with Tsukune. She inhaled Tsukune's scent and her heartbeat quickened but continued to listen to the entrancing lyrics.

Tsukune placed a hand under Yukari's chin, gently lifted her face and gazed into her deep violet eyes.

He lowered his head and gently kissed Yukari's soft lips. This surprised the young witch for a moment until her brain could process what was happening. She stood on the balls of her feet and melted into the kiss. Yukari lost all track of time. She didn't know if the kiss lasted for a few seconds or a few hours but when she came back to reality she heard the last line of the song.

_You are now my most precious treasure._

Yukari got closer to Tsukune and he put his arm around her.

"Yes, Tsukune is my most precious treasure." Yukari whispered to herself thankful Tsukune fulfilled her deepest wish.

**+I've always thought there was something magical about watching the sunset from the top of a Ferris Wheel. I guess I'm just a romantic.**

**+I changed the last line of the song. I actually like it better this way. (Just a little note for the Admin.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**+ Sorry this chapter is so long. I didn't want to split Kurumu day like I did with Yukari. The next chapter hopefully won't be as long. Anyway Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Kurumu was running down the empty halls of Yokai Academy. The full moon was her only light. Kuyou was chasing her however, at the moment he was busy taking care of an Illusion. She suddenly stopped when she saw a strange man brilliant blue eyes staring at her several yards away. Kurumu started to walk towards him when there was a roar and a flash of light behind her. Kurumu looked behind her and saw that Kuyou had broken through her illusion. She looked back at the man but he was gone. She started to run again and skidded to a halt outside the newspaper club room and opened the door.

"Guys we have a problem. Kuyou is…no. Please no." Kurumu stopped suddenly as she saw the state of her friends.

All of them had been turned to stone and everyone had been cut down. There was a sharp pain in her right forearm. She looked down and saw the head of a snake retreating into the shadows and saw the former art teacher step out of the shadows.

"M-M-Ms. Ishigami, you're supposed to be in jail." Kurumu said in fright as her arm got heavier.

"I escaped. I finally got my revenge. Although it's a shame that Shuzen girl is so fond of that damn Moka Akashiya. At least I got to turn her into stone before she was taken away." Ishigami explained calmly.

"A-A-Aqua is here." Kurumu stammered.

"She was. But she left as soon as Akashiya was turned to stone. You on the other hand will be a part of my collection. Too bad Ms. Shuzen cut down Mr. Aono with that nifty trick of hers."

After hearing that, something inside Kurumu snapped and she transformed into her true form. Kurumu's right arm was getting harder and harder to move. She screamed in pain as her claws pulled the hardening skin and broke through their prison. Before the succubus could move she felt another sharp pain on her right thigh as another snake injected more poison into Kurumu's bloodstream. Instead of fighting she ran.

_"Damn, pretty soon I won't be able to move at all, I need to get to the Headmaster's office."_ Kurumu thought.

As quickly as her hardening body would allow, Kurumu climbed the first flight of stairs. She almost reached the landing when she winced as she received another bite on the back of her left ankle. Kurumu jumped into the air, beating her wings as fast as she could she flew to the third story. Kurumu landed and tried to walk only to find her legs had fully turned to stone. She flapped her wings and hovered as she flew towards the Headmaster's giant office door. By the time she got to the office her right arm and everything below her chest was solid rock. Her left hand was still movable but was already starting to harden. Kurumu pushed the door open and managed to fly into the office before for her wings froze.

"Headmaster, Hitomi Ishigami and Kuyou are on the..." Kurumu started to say to the back of the chair behind the large desk when a laugh cut her off.

"You are so predictable. You followed my plan to a T." the voice said from behind the chair.

The chair spun around to reveal Kuyou in his ultimate form. Kurumu gasped as she saw the Headmaster's body burnt to a crisp underneath the window. Kurumu tried to move but found the only thing she could move was her jaw. Her neck muscles along with the rest of her body had turned completely to stone. Kuyou got up and walked over to Kurumu. His face lit by his four fiery tails.

"Well then Ms. Kurono, I guess this is goodbye." Kuyou said as he pulled his arm back.

Kuyou put all is power into this one attack. Kuyou punched the stone succubus's chest killing her.

‡‡‡‡

"That's why Tsukune found me in his bed. I swear I didn't do anything. I was just so scared. For once I just wanted to feel safe. I've had nightmares every night for the past month. They all are different. But most end with death." Kurumu explained to the others.

"While we were at the academy did you tell the school nurse?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu shook her head. "No, this is the first time I'm talking about it."

"Why have you waited so long?" Moka asked.

"Because…because Succubi aren't supposed to have dreams let alone nightmares. When we fall asleep our consciousness slips from our bodies and we go to other people's dreams. Only high level Succubi can choose whose dreams they enter otherwise they are completely random."

"Are you sure you aren't observing the same person's dream?" Yukari asked.

"I thought that at first because the first few time's I thought I entered Moka's or Tsukune's dreams."

"Why did you think that?"

"Cause it was…um…do I really have to tell you?" Kurumu asked slightly blushing

"Yes. You do now." Mizore said.

"Fine. It was… Moka and Tsukune… having sex." Even though Kurumu mumbled the last little bit the group heard it. Moka and Tsukune fidgeted in their seats. No doubt wondering what went on in that dream.

"Um…why is that a nightmare?" Ruby asked.

"Cause it's one of my worst fears. That Tsukune will choose Moka and reject me. If that ever happens I'll die." The Succubus explained. "Every night the dreams get a little worse. Although when I fell asleep in Tsukune's bed my consciousness slipped out of my body and into someone else's. By the way Ruby, ewww! Can you be anymore perverted?"

Ruby blushed as she thought of her dream about Tsukune tying her up and whipping her.

"H-h-h-how much do you know about us Kurumu?" Yukari stuttered.

"Not much, unless we really want to remember, Succubi normally forget what they saw when they wake. This was just the first time in a month that I visited someone's dream."

"Ok, well next time that you decide to crawl into my bed at least wake me up first. Please?" Tsukune said.

"Ok Tsukune. So are you guys still mad at me?"

"No. Not anymore. We forgive you now that we know your reason." Moka said. "So how was your date, Yukari?"

"It was fantastic. Well most of it anyway." Yukari said as she started to tell the other girls about her day with Tsukune. She told them about everything except the kiss she and Tsukune shared.

"What's that around your neck?" Mizore asked pointing to the gold guitar pick on a gold chain around Yukari's neck.

"It was a gift from Iwasawa. After the concert Tsukune and I got to go backstage and meet the rest of the band members. I told the band that their music was amazing. I was captivated by every song. Iwasawa asked Tsukune if he remembered this necklace. "

"I gave her the guitar pick before she left for her year in America. I had a bit of a crush on her in middle school. She apparently got it altered in America to wear as a necklace. The other band members and I saved our allowance for an entire year so we could get it." Tsukune said.

"Anyway Iwasawa took it off and handed it to me saying 'I was going to return it to Tsukune but I see he found someone who truly loves him. So I want you to have it instead.'" Yukari finished.

After she was done explaining, Tsukune looked at the grandfather clock in the living room area of the manor. The clock read 1:15 in the morning. Tsukune yawned before saying, "Well unless they aren't ready, tomorrow Kurumu and I are going out."

"They should be ready; Touhoufuhai said something about already having them made."

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best." Said Tsukune as he got up from his chair, "Well Kurumu I hope you have a pleasant visit tonight."

"You have pleasant dreams too Tsukune."

"Good night girls." Tsukune said as he exited the room.

The moment Tsukune hit his bed he was out.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune awoke expecting to see Kurumu again but his bed was empty. As he got dressed he observed how empty his closet was. He had about a weeks' worth of clothes with him. The only thing he wore for the past 3 years was the Yokai Academy Uniform. "_I gotta remember to go home and get a few of my clothes."_ He thought.

Kurumu was already up and downstairs trying to get Ruby to tell her where Tsukune was taking her. However she wouldn't tell her.

"Hi everyone, so how did you sleep Kurumu?"

"I had another nightmare."

"I'm sorry; if you're too tired I could plan something else."

"I'm fine my body is full of energy."

"Ok if you're sure." Tsukune said. "Kurumu, you're going to want to leave your headband and hairclip here."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Yukari said.

Kurumu sighed and removed her favorite headband and the hair clip underneath the headband. As she put them on the counter Yukari noticed something odd about the purple headband.

"Kurumu, do you wear that to bed?" Yukari asked.

"Just the headband. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's probably just me, but could I borrow it for the day?"

"Since I'm leaving them here the answer is yes. But if you ruin it, Tsukune will have one less girlfriend. In case you're wondering, my father gave me that headband before he died. It's the only thing I have left of him." Kurumu said.

"I'll take extra good care of them." Yukari promised.

Tsukune ate a quick breakfast and as he and Kurumu were heading out the door when Ruby stopped them.

"The lot number is 13-89."

"13-89, ok I got it thanks." Tsukune said

Kurumu was more confused than ever. Tsukune however gave her a sly smile and led her to the car.

About an hour later the car stopped at a large boating dock. Kurumu had never seen so many boats in one place.

"We need to find lot 13-89, Kurumu." Tsukune said as he held out his hand.

Kurumu took his hand and together they walked down the long dock. It was about a fifteen minute walk before the two came upon a fairly decent sized white yacht docked behind the numbers 1,3,8,9. On the side if the boat in large curly red letters was the name Ao Kuang.

"Hey you two, I've been waiting for an hour." A familiar voice said from above them. "Come aboard."

"Hey Fang Fang, Thanks for letting us borrow your boat."

"It's not a problem I'm just glad to be doing something other than sitting at home with Touhou." Fang Fang replied as Tsukune and Kurumu got onto the deck.

The inside was fairly big. It had a dining room, a small rec room, and sitting room. Along with a kitchen and a few small bedrooms.

"Wow this boat is huge." Kurumu exclaimed.

"This is nothing, you should see the family boat. It's like a small cruise ship." Fang Fang said. "So shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's" Tsukune said.

Fang Fang yelled into an intercom system and a few seconds later the boat started to move. When the boat was far enough away from the dock it took off for the middle of nowhere. While the boat was taking the group to the mysterious destination, Fang Fang pulled two black masks out of the storage area.

"Touhou developed these a few years back. These are like the scuba gear humans wear but it negates the negative effects that the human gear would give you, such as decompression sickness, Nitrogen narcosis, and oxygen toxicity These allow you to talk underwater and unlike the human scuba gear, they…how do I explain it… it keeps the body warm kind of the opposite of the suckers that Mizore eats to maintain her body temperature." Fang Fang explained. "Oh by the way you need to be back on the boat at 5:30 because dinner is at 6."

After Fang Fang finished explaining the masks the boat stopped.

"This is one of my favorite places to explore." Fang Fang said.

Tsukune and Kurumu were escorted to separate bedrooms.

"Ruby sent your gear last night. Get changed and meet me on the deck."

Kurumu saw a small bag lying on the bed and looked inside. Inside the bag contained her swimsuit. It didn't take her long to slip into her swimsuit. She left the room a few minutes later and walked out onto the deck. Tsukune was already there talking with Fang Fang and Ling Ling. Kurumu assumed she was the driver. Kurumu looked out and saw a small island about 600 feet away. The deep blue water was almost breath taking.

"Where are we? That island doesn't look familiar." Kurumu asked.

"We are at our vacation home in the Caribbean. Tunnels run all over the world. Even in water. Although the tunnels at sea are twenty times harder to navigate." Fang Fang replied.

"You will need these as well, Tsukune." Ling Ling said as she handed him a pair of flippers and goggles. "You too Kurumu."

Kurumu took the gear from Ling Ling, went to the edge of the deck and put them on. Tsukune followed suit.

"Ok, one last thing. If you go that way," Fang Fang pointed towards the island "You will hit the reef. However if you go that way," Fang Fang pointed out to the open ocean, "You'll hit the graveyard.

"Ok" Tsukune said a bit confused. "Are you ready Kurumu? I want to show you a world few humans ever get to see firsthand."

"Yes."

"Here you guys go. And remember 5:30. Ling Ling will tell you how long you have. The masks have two way transmitters. So you will be connected to the boat at all times." Fang Fang said.

Tsukune checked his watch before taking it off. They had close to six hours to explore. Tsukune and Kurumu took the masks from Fang Fang. The mask would cover their nose and mouth. It had a small circular device attached to the front. It reminded Kurumu of a gas mask. Tsukune put the mask on and slipped into the water. Kurumu followed his lead. When she put the mask to her face she felt the mask seal itself to her face and cut off her air supply. Kurumu quickly slid into the warm water and oxygen rushed into her lungs. Apparently the mask converted water into oxygen.

"You ok?" Tsukune's voice vibrated in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just the shock of getting my air supply cut off. Let's get a little deeper just so we are not so close to the surface" Kurumu said before taking off towards the ocean floor.

"Ok so which way do you want to go? Left or right?" Tsukune asked once they were half way to the bottom.

"Um…Left. Away from the reef. I want to see this graveyard." Kurumu said as she took off away from the reef and the Huang boat.

It was then that Kurumu saw this strange new world come to life. Everything for about a hundred yards was surrounded by a dark blue curtain. Chunks of colorful coral created homes for the hundreds of vibrant tropical fish that swam around her. Kurumu felt weightless as she floated in the water. She kicked her legs and propelled herself forward. Tsukune followed suit. They two swam memorized by the strange alien world around them. The blue curtain backed away revealing more of the mysterious ocean as they swam. Tsukune heard Kurumu gasp when a giant masthead broke through the curtain. As they swam towards the masthead the dark water parted to reveal the ship graveyard. Kurumu was stunned by how many ships where down here.

"There must be hundreds of ships down here." Tsukune said.

"Where do you think they came from?"

"I don't know but I think they were dragged here. Look some of the ships are incomplete." Tsukune replied.

Kurumu looked out across the graveyard and noticed what Tsukune was talking about. A number of ships looked like they sank from too much water while others looked like they were snapped in half and moved across the ocean. The waves above made caused the sun to make dancing spotlights on a few of the ships. Many of the ships were missing parts. Kurumu started swimming once again. She swam a ways out before ducking into a giant hole in one of the ships. As Tsukune followed he caught a glimpse at a few letters ARDEN. Towards the end of the lettering he saw a gouge in the wood. Tsukune went to check it out. Someone had cut an F into the side of the ship. The first half of the ship was torn off. Continuing on, Tsukune finally found Kurumu in the Captains Quarters. She was opening drawers on the captain's desk.

"Nope nothing good in here. Let's check what left of the cargo hold." Kurumu said as she started swimming towards the door.

They didn't find anything interesting in the cargo hold or anywhere else on the ARDEN.

"Ok Kurumu which one do you want to explore next?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu swam towards a mostly intact ship that read CRYSTAL RAIN with an F gouged in the wood of the ship next to the N. Kurumu didn't find anything in this one either. After the third ship also with an F gouged in it, it finally clicked. The F meant that the ship had been searched. Kurumu decided on another ship further out into the grave yard. This ship looked fully intact. As Kurumu and Tsukune swam past the bow of the ship the only thing that could be read DIETY F DON the rest of the letters were covered up by algae. The two swam onto the deck.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to see the name on the other side of the ship. And see if the F is on that side."

Tsukune took off for the other side of the ship. This side was covered in more thick green algae. The only thing that was visible was a gleaming trident painted in gold paint. Tsukune figured out the ships name. The DEITY OF POSEIDON. Just as Tsukune discovered that there wasn't an F, he heard Kurumu scream. Tsukune figured she would be in the Captain's Quarters. He activated the channels in his legs and took off through the water. In mere seconds he was at the door to the Captain's Quarters next to Kurumu. Kurumu was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

All Kurumu did was point. Tsukune followed her finger. Bent over the Captain's desk was the skeletal remains of the captain.

"Well a good captain goes down with his ship. Do you want to still explore this ship?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, the skeleton just surprised me. That's all." Kurumu replied as she swam through the waterlogged doorframe.

Tsukune and Kurumu searched the room but found nothing. Kurumu and Tsukune were leaving the room when the swaying spotlight shifted and something glittering in the captain's bony hand caught Tsukune's attention. Tsukune swam back towards the captain and looked in his hand. Some kind of necklace was in his hand. From chemistry class, he knew salt water converts silver into silver sulfite. Tsukune pulled and the lump of silver sulfite came free. The lump was small so he was able to slip it into his pocket before continuing on. As he exited the room he swam right into Kurumu.

"Hey why did you stop?"

Then he saw it. A shiver of sharks swimming around the ships.

"Um…Fang Fang, we have sharks down here."

Kurumu released her claws as a shark started to swim towards them.

"WAIT! Don't attack, these are Great White Sharks. As long as you're not bleeding they won't attack you. The ones you need to watch out for are the Tiger Sharks. Thankfully they are mainly nocturnal." Fang Fang informed them.

"How can you tell?" Kurumu asked not moving an inch.

"Cause I'm swimming with them." Fang Fang replied.

Tsukune looked and saw a flipper disappear behind a shark.

"This guy is nuts. Do you want to explore some more or go back towards the reef?" Tsukune asked Kurumu.

"Let's finish exploring this ship and then go back towards the reef."

The two went to the cargo hold and Kurumu found what she was looking for. She found this ship's treasure. There wasn't a lot of it due to a giant hole in the bottom of the hull but rubies and diamonds and gold coins littered the floor.

"I wish I brought a bag. Tsukune, could you carry a few of these to the surface for me? Please?" Kurumu asked.

Kurumu gathered a few of the gold coins and Tsukune put them into his pocket.

"Hey guys its 3:30. You might want to start heading back." Ling Ling's voice resonated through Tsukune's ear.

When the two finally exited the ship the sharks were starting to swim back into the deeper waters. The two started swimming back towards the reef. The closer they got the more fish appeared. Kurumu watched an octopus tumble around on the ocean floor. A sea turtle swam by above them. Kurumu brushed her fingertips along a manta ray's back startling it. The reef was shallower and so much more colorful and busy.

"This place is overwhelming. There are so many colors." Kurumu said looking around.

They stayed under the water for a little longer until Kurumu scraped her arm across some bright yellow-green coral.

"Ow. This hurts; let's get back to the boat." Kurumu said.

The couple swam back towards the boat. When they were underneath it they started swimming up. About 25 feet from the surface Tsukune and Kurumu removed their masks. Together they broke through the surface. The sun was low in the sky. Tsukune helped Kurumu back to the latter of the boat. After they were onboard Ling Ling came to check on them.

"You're back early. Did something happen?" she asked.

"Kurumu got too close to some coral and scraped her arm." Tsukune explained.

"Does it hurt? I mean does it sting?"

"Kind of." Kurumu replied.

"What color was the coral?" Ling Ling asked.

"A yellowish green color." Tsukune answered.

"You hit Fire Coral. Come with me. You need to neutralize the poison in order for the injury to heal." Ling Ling said before walking towards the bedroom Kurumu's clothes was in.

As Kurumu and Ling Ling left, Fang Fang climbed onto the deck. Tsukune was surprised to see Fang Fang's waist long hair out of its normal braid.

"Is Kurumu alright?" Fang Fang asked as he grabbed a towel from a nearby rack.

"Yeah, she just hit some fire coral. Um…Fang Fang do you have anything to reverse the process of silver sulfate? I found a necklace and I want to see what's under all the junk."

"Yeah, back in the kitchen area. What ship did you find it on?"

"The DEITY OF POSEIDEN. Or at least I'm assuming it is." Tsukune explained the letters on the ship and the captain.

"Let's get your treasure into cook and then you can go take a shower." Fang Fang said taking the treasure from Tsukune.

‡‡‡‡

A little while later, after Kurumu had healed and everyone had showered, Ling Ling was driving the boat to where Tsukune and Kurumu were supposed to have dinner.

Kurumu was going looking at her cleaned treasure while Tsukune had his hidden in his pocket.

"Hey Fang Fang, why are there so many ships down there?" Tsukune suddenly asked.

"For thousands of years, a clan of Leviathan ruled those waters. For miles and miles, they raised all kinds of hell. By this clan's law, the next head of the family would be chosen by how many ships they sank. They gathered the sunken ships and created this graveyard of sorts. Anyway a few centuries back, after Yokai Academy was founded, the Dark Lords went there under the idea of getting the Leviathan children enrolled. Well the parents fought the Dark Lords and the clan was destroyed in a single night." Fang Fang explained.

‡‡‡‡

About an hour later the boat docked in front of a very familiar Oceanside Inn. Three people stood outside as the couple got off the boat. San Otonashi, Ginei Morioka, and Marin Kawamoto were waiting for Tsukune and Kurumu to arrive.

San held up her notebook.** -Hi, welcome back-**

Tsukune hadn't seen San, Ms. Marin, or Gin in over a year. He almost had forgotten that San was a very powerful Siren and she used her notebook to talk. Gin was welcoming Kurumu by grabbing her boobs. Gin was expecting a slap to the face but before Kurumu had the chance; San brought her heavy notebook down on his head.

**-You said you would behave!-** he read after recovering from the attack.

"Sorry, San. I just couldn't resist. I haven't seen them in a year."

"How have all of you been? I never expected to see you here Gin."

"We've been great. Gin rents out a space from us." Marin said.

"Yep, I'm a professional photographer. My work has been published in a few magazines and newspapers around the city." Gin said.

"But I bet he is still taking pictures of women undressing." Kurumu muttered.

**-No he isn't cause well…-**

San held out her left hand and showed them a diamond ring.

"San is my fiancé." Gin finished. "And I don't want to piss her off. She isn't called the Siren in the Dark for nothing."

"Congratulations." Both Tsukune and Kurumu said.

"Well, I think it's time to get you two going. If you follow me I'll show you to your room." Gin said.

Tsukune blushed and stammered, "I-I-I swear this is not what I had planned."

**-GINEI…-** San wrote giving Gin a stern look.

"Fine. I'll show you to your table. You won't let me have any fun. Will you?"

San stuck her tongue out at Gin. Tsukune could see the bottom half of San's gold Siren symbol the source of her great power. San and Gin led the way through the busy diner. Some of the customers were in their swimsuits but most were back in normal day clothes. Amongst the customers Kurumu noticed a very handsome man, even by Succubus standards, with blond hair and striking blue eyes wearing a business suit. Kurumu couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before but couldn't place where. She put him to the back of her mind as Gin sat them down at a table that had a perfect view of the ocean and the setting sun.

After dinner Tsukune suggested they go for a walk on the beach before going home. Kurumu was exhausted but she wanted to spend as much time with Tsukune as possible so she agreed. They walked some ways away before Tsukune stopped Kurumu.

"Kurumu, I found something and I want you to have it." Tsukune said as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

Kurumu gasped when she saw the black pearl glitter in the fading sunlight. The necklace was a large single black pear on a silver chain. The setting around the pearl was silver as well. Kurumu took the necklace and examined it.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I found it in captain's hand."

Kurumu flipped the charm over and saw tiny writing on the back. "Tsukune, do you know what '_Amor meus amplior quam verba est'_ means?"

"No, I don't. But let's ask Yukari when we get back." Tsukune said as he took the necklace back from Kurumu.

Kurumu spun around and allowed Tsukune to put the necklace around her neck. When he was done he wrapped his arms around Kurumu and lightly brushed his lips across her cheek. She blushed slightly and took Tsukune's hand to start heading back to the car that was waiting to take them back to Bloodriver Manor. The last thing Kurumu remembered as she drifted off on Tsukune's shoulder was her consciousness escaping her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**+ Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to redo it several times. Anyway I hope you like it even though it isn't one of my best chapters. **

**++ The only other reason why this took so long is because I am in the process of moving. Hopefully the last date won't take as long. Anyway please enjoy.**

Chapter 9

As the black car entered the circular drive way of the manor, Tsukune gently shook Kurumu awake.

"Nnnn. Where are we?" Kurumu asked sleepily.

"We're back at the manor." Tsukune replied.

Kurumu stretched and as soon as the car stopped she and Tsukune got out of the car and climbed the steps. The two walked through the door.

"I had a wonderful day, Tsukune. Thank you. I'm going to go get my headband from Yukari then go to bed. See you in the morning Tsukune."

"Good night Kurumu."

Kurumu walked up the stairs towards Yukari's room. The witchling's door was closed Kurumu knocked on the door. The door opened a few moments later and rock music drifted into the hallway.

"Hi, Kurumu. How was your date?"

"It was fantastic. I'm really tired so do you think I can get my stuff back?" Kurumu asked.

"Sure. But could you do me a favor and not sleep with them on tonight. I just need to run one more test. Tell me in the morning if you have a nightmare." Yukari said as she handed the headband and hairclip back to Kurumu.

"Sure. Well good night Yukari."

"Night."

Kurumu went to her room at the end of the hall and collapsed on her bed.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune walked into the living room and saw Moka, Mizore, and Ruby talking with one another.

"Hi, girls. Is Moka's ready yet Ruby?"

"No, Fang Fang said that they would need an extra day. Something about a boat."

"Ok then I guess Mizore and I are going out tomorrow." Tsukune said.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"You will have to see just like the others. Good night girls."

"Good night Tsukune." The other three girls replied together.

‡‡‡‡

The smell of pancakes woke Tsukune the next morning. He sat down and helped himself to some pancakes. All the girls were around the table. Kurumu was telling them about her date.

"Oh. Yukari you know Latin right?"

"Yes. In my colony we learn Latin before English."

"What does '_Amor meus amplior quam verba est'_ mean?"

"It translates to: My love is more than words."

"I like that saying." Kurumu said.

"By the way Kurumu, did you have a nightmare last night?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. It was like I was trapped. It's kind of like watching a horror movie that keep cutting the picture in and out. I wonder why that is?" Kurumu said.

"If my theory is correct then a very powerful witch charmed your headband."

"What do you mean?"

"There is this list of 13 spells that are not to be used either because it harms the caster or destroys the casted. Back during the Salem Witch Trials, most of the people that were killed were low level witches or humans. This is because there was a spell that allowed a witch to control the thoughts of the judge. There were essentially two forms of this spell. A spell or a potion. The spell is called Last Hope. It's weaker but activates quicker. The potion is called Saving Grace. It's slower but more potent and lasts longer. Anyway after we went into hiding, the queen banned the use of this spell. It works by enchanting an object the person wears all the time. " Yukari explained.

"Why was it banned?" Kurumu asked.

"Because it eventually takes away free will and ultimately leads to the death of the subject." Yukari replied grimly.

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE!?" Kurumu yelled in shock.

"No, I don't think so. Although it looks like your headband was hit with Saving Grace, it looks like someone added another ingredient to the potion. See Saving Grace is only supposed to affect decisions not dreams. I think whoever is behind this is using the spell as a gateway into your thoughts and using the mystery ingredient to control your fears and turn them into dreams."

"Can't you break the spell?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm afraid not. I don't know what they added to the potion. If I did, Ruby and I could probably break the spell. I was gonna ask if you would like to spend the day figuring out how to reverse it." Yukari explained.

"No offense but I can barely keep my eyes open. I was going to eat then try to get some sleep."

"Tsukune, may I see you for a minute." Ruby asked as soon as he was done with breakfast.

Tsukune got up and followed Ruby into the empty parlor. "What's up?"

"Mizore's mother sent this to us a few days ago. It's apparently a tradition for a Snow Fairy to wear it during her engagement. So give it to Mizore today." Ruby said taking a thin velvet covered box from her pocket.

"Thanks Ruby." Tsukune said taking the box and putting it into his own pocket.

He opened the door and left the parlor. Tsukune walked back into the dining room and found Mizore stuffing a purse with suckers.

‡‡‡‡

It took a half hour to reach Ueno Station and from there Tsukune lead Mizore the five minute walk to Ueno Park where the Zoological Gardens were located. Tsukune passed a nervous looking man in a light purple long sleeve dress shirt, red tie, a grey button up vest and gray pants. He walked up to the ticket counter where a teen was reading a manga looking bored.

"Excuse me…"

"That will be ¥1200 please." The boy interrupted without looking up.

"Actually I'm here to pick up tickets. I believe they are under Huang."

The man Tsukune had passed turned around and said, "I believe you are looking for me. Mr. Aono I presume?"

"Yes and you are?"

"My apologies, Sir. My name is Takamura. I own this establishment." Takamura said bowing slightly. "The young Mr. Huang told me of your date. Unfortunately feeding time isn't for another three hours. However please feel free to enjoy the park until then."

"Thank you. Um where should we meet you?" Tsukune asked.

"Outside the exhibit if you don't mind. Oh before I forget. I have been made aware of your girlfriend's…for lack of a better word 'condition' regarding heat. So if the heat become too much please retreat to one of the Houses. Most of them have had the temperatures on our side of the glass lowered." Takamura said handing Tsukune two gold VIP passes on lanyards. "These are our VIP passes everything is on me. I do owe the Huangs a huge favor. Anyway please enjoy."

"Thank you." Tsukune said taking the lanyards from the owner.

Tsukune handed Mizore her pass, took her hand and walked through the entrance of the park. Tsukune walked up to the large directory a few feet from the entrance.

"So Mizore we have a few hours to kill what do you want go see?"

"You choose. I'm happy as long as I have your undivided attention." Mizore replied.

"Ok well how about the African animals?"

"Sure."

Tsukune led the way through the crowed park to where the African animals were held. Tsukune laughed when he saw how excited Mizore got over the animals. They saw the zebras, giraffes, hyenas, and elephants. Mizore reached into her purse and withdrew a new sucker. As she unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth, Tsukune asked, "What do those taste like?"

"They have different flavors. Most of mine are cherry but a few others get thrown…HOT!" Mizore shouted pulling the sucker out of her mouth and causing the other visitors to stop and stare.

Tsukune looked at the sucker. It was a brilliant orange color. Mizore was trying to cool off her burnt tongue. He reached into Mizore's purse and pulled out a new sucker. He unwrapped it and examined it. This sucker looked like it was surrounded by ice with a cherry red color center. He handed it to Mizore who immediately threw it into her mouth. She sighed in relief as her body temperature dropped even though she felt flushed since the moment she entered the Human World.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Mr. Amai, the candy man in my village, threw one of the guys suckers in my order again. Stupid prank." Mizore said and continued to explain when she caught Tsukune's confused look. "As you know there are two types of snow fairies. The Yuki-Onna and the Yuki-Otoko. Well Snow Fairies are one of the few monster races who, no matter what race we females pair off with, will never produce a Monstrel. For example my mother is a full fledge Snow Fairy. My father on the other hand is a third generation Human with the ability to withstand freezing temperatures. Unfortunately some of our men have a genetic defect and can't withstand the cold. So Mr. Amai created the Heat suckers. As for the prank, he throws a few heat suckers into my order as payback. When I was five, I came into my powers early and accidently froze his Siberian husky. No harm came to him but Mr. Amai has never let me live it down."

Mizore threw the Heat sucker in the trash can. She walked away from Tsukune and went to look at the lions, which were basking in the sunlight. Two hours passed before Tsukune heard Mizore's stomach growl. Tsukune laughed when Mizore put her hand on her stomach.

""Let's get something to eat." Tsukune suggested.

"Ok."

The couple walked hand in hand to the Zoo's restaurant. Tsukune had a simple cheese burger and Mizore had an enormous banana split all to herself. After lunch it was time for Tsukune to lead Mizore to the exhibit Takamura was at. Takamura was standing next the penguin exhibit with 2 large buckets filled with fish.

"How is your day going so far?" Takamura asked. "I hope everything is going well."

"Yes it is." Tsukune responded.

"Well here you are Miss Shirayuki." Takamura handed her a pair of yellow rubber kitchen gloves. "I understand you love Arctic animals. Well today your boyfriend set it up so you can interact with them some of them. Unfortunately you cannot get into this exhibit while we are open but the other one you can."

Mizore took the gloves and put them on. She picked up a fish and lightly tossed it into the pit it landed in the water with a small splash. Mizore giggled as the swarm of penguins dove into the water after it. Mizore picked up another one and tossed it into the pit and watched as the flock swam towards it. She continued to do this until both buckets were empty. Tsukune noticed that Mizore looked like she was sunburnt.

"Mizore are you ok? You are kind of red." Tsukune asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little overheated. My sucker ran out while I was feeding the penguins." Mizore replied as she took the gloves off.

Mizore reached into her bag and withdrew another sucker.

"Well if you are alright we need to take the monorail to the other side of the park." Takamura said.

The monorail was right behind the penguin exhibit. They rode the rail to the east side of the park and walked the five minutes to the other Arctic exhibit. Tsukune looked relieved Mizore gasped when she saw the animal inside the exhibit. It was a group of 6 polar bears four adults and two cubs.

"Ok Tsukune, spill. Who told you?" Mizore asked.

"Your mother. Why?"

"Mother you promised." Mizore muttered.

"Promised?" Tsukune asked.

"Remember that little boy I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Before I told him what I was, he told me about the zoo. From then on I've always wanted to see a polar bear. My mother has always known about that desire.

"If you follow me I'll take you around back and get you two set up." Takamura said.

The two followed Takamura.

Mizore spoke up. "So what did the Huangs do for you?"

"They saved my life."

"Can we ask how?" Tsukune asked.

"A soul stealer was going to kill me for my gift. See my great-great grandmother was a Nature Fairy. She could talk to animals. Well she married a human and the gift was passed down through two generations. It skipped my mother though and went straight to me. I can command the animals. Anyway this soul stealer was going to kill me for my gift and it just so happens that the Huang family was taking their kids to the zoo. They defeated the monster and I am in their debt."

"Oh. Wow." Tsukune said.

Takamura opened a large door in the back of the exhibit and allowed Mizore and Tsukune in first before he entered with the bear's lunch. As Tsukune and Mizore stepped into the habitat, a cub wandered over to the two strangers to investigate.

"Her name is Akira." Takamura said. "You can pick her up. The parents won't attack."

Mizore picked up the small white bundle of fur, amazed at how light and how soft her down coat was. It was then that Akira's mother came to investigate the two newcomers. After making sure the strangers wouldn't hurt her cubs, Miyuki turned around and walked away allowing the visitors to walk further into the enormous exhibit. Takamura went to the feeding area and dumped the buckets of meat onto the ground. Mizore on the other hand watched as a male bear climbed out of the pool that lead underneath the exhibit. She discretely changed the water droplets the bear was shaking off into snowflakes and giggled slightly as they landed on her bare skin. She walked through the slick terrain and interacted with the polar bears even though there was a huge crowd gathering at the railing above her. Tsukune held back with Takamura. Mizore was playing with Akira near the water's edge when her brother, Daichi, pounced on Mizore causing both Mizore and Daichi to fall into the frigid water. When Mizore regained her senses she found herself on the concrete bottom of the pool. She saw the blurry shapes of the visitors watching the polar bears swim through thick glass. She waived briefly, pushed off the bottom and swam towards the surface. When Mizore broke through the surface she noticed that Tsukune was waiting near the edge for her looking like he was about to jump in. She reached for his hand when she was pulled back under. Seconds later Miyuki barreled past Tsukune and jumped into the water to save her cub.

‡‡‡‡

When Mizore went under she felt like some invisible force was holding her down. She started struggling against the iron grip. She knew she only had a short period of time before her air supply was cut off.

"Keep struggling. But Water Spirits are practically invincible in our element. This is where you will die fairy." A voice gurgled in her ear.

Mizore continued to struggle against her captor's iron grip as her lungs burned for air. She heard a dull splash above her and felt the water spirit's grip loosen slightly. She used this small opportunity to transform and freeze the water and the spirit around her. She repulsed the ice and it shattered killing the demon. The last thing Mizore remembered was hitting the concrete bottom and a faint splash above her before her world went black.

‡‡‡‡

As Mizore came to, she found herself coughing up water near the edge of the pool. She finally noticed Tsukune's worried face hovering above her.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune said as Mizore tried to catch her breath.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine thank you for rescuing me."

"I'm glad to see you are alright." Tsukune said before sneezing.

"Oh, dear. Let's get you two dried off." Takamura said walking back into the exhibit carrying two towels.

‡‡‡‡

Mizore and Tsukune were looking at the Flamingos a few hours later when it was time to get changed and head back to the car. Takamura gave them spare uniforms to wear while their clothes dried. The only good thing the dip in the freezing water did was return Mizore's skin back to its beautiful snowy white color. They headed back to the employee break area and found Takamura waiting for them clothes in hand.

"Your clothes are finally dry." Takamura said handing the folded clothes to Tsukune. "You may use the rooms if you would like to change back."

Ten minutes later the couple thanked Takamura and left the zoo.

"Mizore, do you want to go for a walk in the park before we head back to the car?"

"Sure, Tsukune." Mizore said clinging to Tsukune's arm.

They walked a little ways into Ueno Park and decided to rest on an empty park bench. Tsukune thought now was as good a time as any.

"You really scared me back in the Polar Bear exhibit Mizore. For a moment I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Tsukune."

Tsukune took the box Ruby gave him that morning out of his pocket. "I have something for you, Mizore. Your mother gave it to Ruby a few days ago."

Tsukune opened the box and revealed a small hairclip. Mizore gasped when she saw its contents. The hairclip was in the shape of a snowflake with a heart cut out of the center. The entire thing was made of moonstone.

"My mother's promise clip. It is a symbol saying that a Yuki-Onna is taken." Mizore explained.

Tsukune took the clip out of the box and handed it to Mizore. She clipped it to her hair right above her ear.

"You look beautiful Mizore."

Light pink stained Mizore's cheeks, she removed the sucker from her mouth and leaning forward she quickly kissed Tsukune before moving away from him.

"Tsukune, I-I-I…" Mizore stuttered.

Tsukune leaned forward and put his finger to her lips. "I know. You don't have to say anything."

Tsukune returned Mizore's quick kiss with a slower more passionate one. Tsukune was surprised how cool her breath was. As the two parted a small fog appeared between Mizore and Tsukune. Mizore giggled slightly and sighed in content. However Tsukune looked concerned and put his hand on her forehead.

"Mizore, are you ok? You are really warm."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little overheated again."

"Ok. Well let's get back to the manor. The sooner we get back the better I'll feel." Tsukune said.

"Ok."

After a few minutes the two started to head back to the car.


End file.
